Muziekinspiratie: Zefred
link=Schrijfuitdagingen|rightlink=Gebruiker: Zefred|right<- Terug naar het overzicht Op deze pagina staan alle verhalen die ik heb geschreven voor de schrijfuitdaging Muziekinspiratie. Ook vind je hier wat extra informatie over de verhalen en het aantal sterretjes wat ik al heb. Score Waar ik nog iets mee wil doen: *Mathias Wolf - Vikings Main Theme *Yuko Komiyama - Ceadeus 50pxGevangene van de kerk Arcana - Innocent Child Een demon werd na een hevige strijd met een engel gedoemd om gevangen te zitten in een kathedraal. Maar de demon gaf zich niet zomaar over en probeerde de kathedraal te vernietigen. Hij voelde hoe zijn verwoesting effect had op zichzelf. De engel verloor ook de strijd, dankzij het gif van de demon. Eeuwen lang kon hij niet uit het heilige huis komen. Mensen die niet zondig waren, mocht hij niet en trok ze de dood in, maakte ze gek van angst of veranderden ze in stenen beelden. Een priester verliet de kathedraal uit angst en ontkwam aan zijn vreselijke lot wat de demon hem wilde geven. Een nieuwe priester kwam in de kerk en had de angstaanjagende verhalen gehoord. Echter, hij geloofde er niet in dat een kwade geest in de kathedraal rondzwierf. Al op de eerste avond hoorde de man rare geluiden. Hij ging opzoek en hoorde hoe een stem hem aansprak. De priester leek niet bang en noemde de demon een plaaggeest. De demon hield zich verborgen in het duister en voelde zich diep beledigd. De dag daarna lokte de demon de priester naar een donker deel van de kathedraal. Hij liet zijn monsterlijke gedaante zien, om te kijken wat de priester zou doen. De demon probeerde de man nog banger te maken en stapte in het licht, hij verdween. De man was meer gefascineerd dan bang. De priester hield diezelfde dag een mis en keek naar het orgel en zag de rode ogen van de demon hem aanstaren. Extra informatie Dit stukje tekst was een schetsje wat ik in 2014 schreef. Ik heb veel nummers gebruikt van Arcana voor dit verhaal, maar Innocent Child blijft mijn lievelingsnummer hierbij. 50pxHeer van het Woud Feet of Flames - High Priests Feet of Flames - High Priests “Heb je je leven gewaagd voor iets wat er in een oud boek stond?” zei het wezen recht in het gezicht van de bange man. Theodore keek de duivel recht in de ogen. “Ja, ja ik heb mijn leven gewaagd om het kruid te zoeken dat mijn vrienden en familie kan redden” zei Theodore kalm. Het wezen keek in zijn ogen. Hij liet Theodore los en nam een stap achteruit. Theodore stond op en wachtte totdat hij op gruwelijke wijzen vermoordt zou worden. “Je hebt me overtuigd” besloot het wezen. Hij liet de raaf om zijn arm opstijgen en de raaf vloog naar de toren. “Wat? Je wilt me niet vermoorden?” stotterde Theodore. “Breng me niet in verleiding” antwoordde het wezen kil. Een gekras doorbrak de stilte en de raaf daalde weer neer op de arm van het wezen. Hij had iets in zijn bek. Een paar takjes met bijna lichtgevende rode bloemetjes. “Dit is het kruid wat je zoekt. Jij krijgt het op een voorwaarde” Theodore had het kunnen weten. “Zeg maar duivel, ik wil niet langer blijven in deze hel!” zei Theodore boos terwijl hij naar het wezen toe liep. “Denk je dat je zo tegen mij kan praten. Je bent het woud nog niet uit, hoor” sprak het wezen nijdig. “Hoe zou ik je anders moeten noemen? Lucifer, of vind je moordenaar misschien beter?” “Pas op! Ik heb hier nog steeds de macht” siste het wezen. “Nou, hoe mag ik je noemen?” ging Theodore verder. “Heer, zou fijn zijn, zwerver” zei het wezen nog steeds met woede in zijn stem. “Nou Heer, wat wilt U in ruil voor het kruid?” “Niet wat maar wie” sprak het wezen sluw. De wind stak op. De bomen bogen voor de wind en maakte een angstaanjagend geluid. “Ik, heer van het woud doe hierbij een belofte. Een erewoord. Ik geef jou het kruid waarnaar je op zoek bent en laat je zonder kleerscheuren het bos verlaten. Je wordt niet aangevallen of vermoordt. Dat zweer ik bij dezen. In ruil voor mijn bescherming wil ik je dochter over 19 jaar op de dag dat de zon de maan overwint” het wezen maakte met zijn scherpe nagels, bijna klauwen een snee in zijn arm.”Zweer jij dat? Theodore de dwaze?” sprak hij terwijl hij bloed uit zijn arm vloeide en op de grond viel. “Ik, Theodore, zweer hierbij dat ik mijn dochter over 19 jaar op de dag dat de zon de maan overwint” zei Theodore kort. Hij pakte een mes en maakte ook een snee in zijn arm. “Mocht je niet aan de afspraak houden, mijn raven zullen je vinden, waar je je ook bevindt in deze wereld. En als dat moment daar is dan houd ik mij niet aan mijn woord” “Vertrek nu”. Daarmee eindigde het gesprek. Het wezen wees in de richting van het dorp. Theodore liep verbijsterend naar het pad en bleef de heer van het woud aankijken. Hij zette zijn capuchon weer op en keek naar Theodore. Een ding begreep hij niet. Het duivelse persoon lachte niet. Nee, hij stond daar maar, zonder reden. Hij leek op iets te wachten, een bevel misschien? Het wezen keek Theodore recht in de ogen. Er was maar een woord wat zijn blik kon beschrijven. Theodore liep in de richting van het dorp. De dieren in het woud keken hem bloeddorstig aan, maar ze deden hem niks. Hij had het gevoel dat hij nu veilig was. Niemand wist precies hoe het woud eigenlijk eruit zag. Misschien kon Theodore wat rond kijken. Hij week van het pad en liep door het dichtbegroeide deel. In de verte zag hij een plek waar het minder dicht begroeid was. Boven de bomen kraste een raaf. Theodore schrok en keek naar boven. De raaf vloog in de richting van de plaats. Theodore liep verder en duwde wat takken weg. Na een paar minuten had hij zijn bestemming bereikt. Theodore keek verbaasd naar wat hij zag. Hij had nooit gedacht dat er een klein dorpje in het woud stond en dan nog zo dicht bij zijn eigen dorp. Theodore liep het dorpje in. Het was een griezelige plek. Er hing een mysterieuze mist en de wind waaide zacht. Spinnenwebben bekleedden de huizen en er was geen levende of dode ziel te bekennen. Theodore liep verder het dorpje in en stopte bij een huis waarvan de deur open stond. Met veel moed liep hij naar binnen. De maan scheen door de gaten van het vervallen dak. Stapels stoffige boeken lagen verspreid door heel het huis. Theodore liep naar een tafel waar een opengesperd boek lag. Op de tafel was geen stof te bekennen. Langs het boek stond een inktpotje met één raven veer. Theodore kon de verleiding niet weerstaan en pakte de veer. Hij was verbaasd. De inkt was nog nat. Theodore ging verder met zijn onderzoek en deed het boek in zijn tas. Hij draaide zich om het huis te verlaten maar iemand versperde de deuropening. Theodore herkende de cape. Het was dezelfde persoon waarmee hij net een afspraak had gemaakt.”Ik geef je een kans om in leven te blijven, maar jij, Theodore, kan het niet laten om het woud te onderzoeken en op verboden plekken te komen. Ga nu weg!” sprak het wezen vol haat en stapte uit de deur opening. Theodore liep verstrikt van angst door de deur opening. Hij stopte door het gekras van vogels. Voor hem, op de daken zaten 17 raven en keken hem verraderlijk aan. Verraders, dacht Theodore en rende naar het veilige pad. Extra informatie Fragment uit Heer van het Woud 50pxAankomst Anilah - Medicant Chant Link naar het muzieknummer De maan stond hoog aan de nachtelijke hemel en wierp akelige schaduwen op de koude grond van het Duistere woud. De wind waaide langzaam langs de verdorde bladeren die aan de knoestige oude bomen hingen. Een bijna huilend geluid kwam hieruit voort. Paren van lichtpuntjes zaten verscholen tussen de wortels en de bladeren. Starend en bijna afwachtend keken de ogen voor zich uit. Het was een gewone nacht, waar de schaduwen de overhand hadden. De strijdt tussen licht en duister was nog niet gewonnen. Nee, integendeel. Waar licht was, was het duister. En waar het duister heerste, was er licht. De kleine lichtgevende ogen leken uit hun trans te ontwaken en draaide in een andere richting. Naar een plek op het zanderige, met kronkelde wortels bedekte pad. Iets ongewoons leek te gaan gebeuren op deze ongewone duistere avond. Alleen wisten de mysterieuze dieren van het donkere woud nog niet wat. Met een klap viel Seth op de grond. Hij voelde het droge zand onder zijn lichaam, toen hij besloot te blijven liggen op de koude grond. In zijn rechter hand voelde hij een brandende pijn. Waarschijnlijk was hij ergens langs geschaafd tijdens zijn val. Seth voelde hoe zijn lichaam even tijd nodig had om bij te komen van zijn val en liet zijn ogen wennen aan het donker. Veel zag hij nog niet. Dat was ook niets vreemds, aangezien hij aan een oog blind was en een boomstronk voor zijn gezichtsveld stond. Seth zuchtte en kwam langzaam overeind. Toen voelde hij beter de klap die zijn lichaam had gemaakt. Hij voelde zich wat duizelig terwijl een drukkend gevoel toenam in zijn hoofd. Seth raakte de pijnlijke plek op zijn rechter hand aan. Het voelde nat en zanderig aan. Bloed, dacht Seth, maar maakte zich daar niet druk om. Daarna keek Seth naar boven. Hij zag de maan boven het bladerdak van de bomen op hem schijnen. Met dit licht, afkomstig uit de hemel, kon Seth zijn rugzak vinden, die tussen de wortels van een oude boom terecht was gekomen. Met een krampachtige beweging greep Seth zijn spullen en deed zijn rugzak op zijn rug. Seth observeerde nogmaals zijn omgeving. Hier moest hij niet zijn. Hij had geen idee hoe hij hier was gekomen, maar het leek alles behalve de Academie. Nogmaals zuchtte Seth. "Dan maar lopen" zei hij hardop tegen zichzelf en stapte over een boomwortel heen. Hij volgde het zanderige pad, wat soms moeilijk te onderscheiden was van de rest van de omgeving. Nu was zijn zicht gewend aan de duisternis van het woud. Langzaam, maar besluitvol liep Seth langs de lichtgevende ogen die hem na staarden. Seth voelde geen angst in dit woud. Integendeel, hij voelde zich meer op zijn gemak. De duisternis genas hem van zijn zorgen en zijn overpeinzingen. Het gaf hem kracht en vastberadenheid. In tegenstelling tot het licht, wat hem verblinde en migraine gaf. Seth zag nog geen teken van de school, noch tekenen van beschaving. Het woud leek oneindig door de dichte begroeiing. Seth kan zijn dierlijke vorm aannemen en boven de bomen uit vliegen, maar dat deed hij niet. Hij koos voor de moeilijke weg. Extra informatie Ik zou samen met iemand een verhaal gaan schrijven op een andere website, maar vanwege de slechte sfeer daar, ben ik ermee gestopt. 50pxWerelden Two Steps From Hell - Skyworld Link naar het muzieknummer duisternis eenzaam bloemen huilen treurheid zon strijd vechten blauw vrienden prins paleis licht vijand dood bloed tranen kroon goud tot uiterste gaan hoopvol redding Apocalyps reis doel woud monsters meer magie nacht vuur dood hemel wind wolken zon maan sterren draak godin lucht schenking rust Lucifer zorgzaam pijn zonde pijn hulp verlichting goed dankzij leven ademen vergeving schreeuwen smeken willen aarde leegte pijn wolken zon stralen hemel zweven vleugels draken kus sterven verdriet regen aarde hard kristal onder grotten watervallen wezens afgesloten heldere klanken licht blauw mens bedreiging redden boven wind pijn verandering wereld vergaat strijden te machtig vluchten water springen grotten kristal verdriet blijven eeuwigheid vlammen vuur blauw zwart wit groen rood vernietiging wouden dieren angst gekozen weigeren afgesloten niet gewaardeerd verbannen helpen dienen afwijzing gevangen verloren doden redding vernietiging verbanning gif vleugels zwart bloed verbergen normale wereld gewaardeerd worden geven slaan steken pijn verdriet dood opstaan vechten blijven leven vertellen glimlachen wonden schreeuwen verbannen buitensluiten ineen gekrompen huilen blijven staan rust verlaten woud sterven licht zelfingenomen naïef lopen zelfverzekerd niet haten duister geen angst weg vliegen zweven wolken vrienden samen acceptering glimlachen. schoonheid vertrouwen vrij pijn schreeuwen woud vrij liefhebben redden Extra informatie Het verhaal wat bij mij opkwam, heb ik in steekwoorden opgeschreven. De woorden zijn afzonderlijk en hebben geen verband met elkaar. Maar samen vormen ze toch een verhaal wat chronologisch is opgebouwd. Elke alinea is een nieuw verhaal/nummer. Het zijn dus zes verhalen. De strijd tussen goed en kwaad is in elk stuk tekst aanwezig.